The DJ of my Heart
by Chibi Black Ookami
Summary: She challenged him and he danced on the beats of her music. That was when everything started. 'Guess I fell for the DJ huh', 'Just for tonight be mine...' Music, Dancing and Love.
1. Chapter 1

** The DJ of my Heart  
**

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

_**This story will be mostly Natsume's POV ^^ pls enjoy reading it **_

* * *

_**Natsume's POV**_

It's Summer, and my so-called friends and sister Hotaru decided to drag me with them for a vacation at our beach house in Hokkaido. We got only four days left, before we go back to Tokyo and we'll spend one week and then Hello School! My Jigoku

So here I'm now, sitting inside an exclusive club for teens only with Hotaru and my best friend Ruka who were talking or more like flirting -They are going out by the way- and the others in our clique, Koko, Sumire, Misaki and Tsubasa

I was bored my ass out and annoyed. Why you ask? simply because the music sucks, I don't know where did they find those DJs and each five minutes one girl will come and flirt with me but one of my glares will do the job in scaring the shit out of her

"Everybody please welcome your favorite DJ T-Cherry" people went crazy when they heard the name. But seriously who in his right mind will name himself T-Cherry? that's stupid

"I'm counting on you for some great performances Minna-san" Wait? it's not a he, it's a she!

A girl? the DJ's a girl? I smirked as I adjusted myself to have a better look at her, now this would be fun. She played one of my favorite songs Give It To Me by Timbaland

"Come on we're going to dance" I said as I stood up, I was eager to dance. The others looked at each other in confusion, but followed me nonetheless

I saw that in front of her, there was a place for the dancers who wants to go on solo. I was heading that way until I felt someone grab my arm

"Don't tell me that you are interested in the DJ bro?" it was my annoying sister Hotaru, she had a smirk on her face. I shrugged

"No it's just I want to show off my Break Dancing moves. You know me"

"Yeah rigght~ and I kissed a girl." she let go of me and went back to Ruka, they began to make out as they danced. Gross, watching your friend and sister is not a good sight

Anyways, forgeting about them and about those flirts who tried to get too close to me. I started to move my body to the beat right after the dude that tried to do a head spin and failed left

"Looks like someone is pumped up for partying" I heard T-Cherry say in the mic. I grinned at her and made the peace sign, she as wearing a cap so I couldn't see her face well but I could tell that she was a brunette

"Think you got some mad skills, son? Can you keep up with the big boss?" her voice was filled with challenge

"Drop like it's hot DJ" I shouted and she nodded, the crowd around us stopped dancing and turned their attention to us. She changed the song from Give it to me to Chin' a Ling, Wild'n Out then Promiscuous

I felt the music take over me. She knew what she was doing, her choice of music and how she mixed them together was off the hook. Now that's a real DJ

I smiled a little at her direction and ruffled my hair as we were done. The people around us started to shout out loud and whistle

I looked at the DJ for one last time, she smiled at me and gave me the thumbs up and left

"That was DJ T-Cherry " the people cheered again while she just raised her hand and put on her hoody

I followed her or tried to but people were getting in my way, one girl held on my arm and clung to it

"Hey handsome kiss me" damn! she smelled of alcohol. Her lips were nearing mine, I gulped in fear and found a dude next to me

"I pass, you can kiss him" I pried her hands off, grabbed his shoulders and spun him just in time. I left them making out and run after the brunette, I saw her take something that seemed like a board from the bar-tender and push the doors open

I ran as fast as I could but when I went out I found no one, I sighed and rested my hand of my tights, panting. What's that? I picked it up and it was an Ipod

I headed inside to have a better look at it. It was dark blue, I checked the back and found 'MandarineS' written on it and cool it had the theme of Kuro Shitsuji, one of my favorite mangas

"What the?" it turned off "I guess the battery is low" I shrugged and stuffed it in my pocket

_'It might belong to T-Cherry. That means I can meet her again' _I smiled a little at that thought. Yup I admit it, that girl caught my attention

Since that night I couldn't think of anything beside the DJ, I went to that club almost every night but she wasn't there. So I asked the bar-tender, and lucky me the club was open in the afternoon

"Excuse me" he stopped whipping the glasses and looked at me "I want to ask about DJ T-Cherry, why did she stop coming these days?" he kept looking at me then he smiled

"Oh it's you! the one who challenged T-Cherry. I'm sorry but she left the city, that night was her last in Hokkaido" my eyes widened

"She left? where?" he shrugged

"Didn't say "

"Then how about her name? can you tell me?" he smiled

"Sorry, no I can't" I banged my fist on the table

"But why?" he continued to clean the glass

"It's the girl's request. She asked us not to give any personal information about her" I sulked and let out a sigh

"But it's my last day here. Today I have to go back to Tokyo" I mumbled and surprinsingly he heard me

" Tokyo?You live in there?" he said, I nodded.

"Um...listen here kid, there's a chance that you'll meet her there. And that's all I can say to you" he said with the cigar in his mouth

"Yah sure, but one more thing. Does this Ipod belong to T-Cherry?" I asked and showed him the blue nano Ipod

"Hm...it might be, I used to see her holding one similar to that a couple of times" he replied

I nodded "Thanks for the infos"

When I came back, I found the guys waiting for me in front of the car

"So?" Ruka asked. I raised an eyebrow at him

"So what?" he rolled his eyes

"Don't hide it Hotaru told us. Did you find anything about DJ T-Cherry from that night?" I shook my head

"Nothing, but the bar tender told me that if I go back to Tokyo I might bump into her"

"It will be so cute if you guys meet again" Sumire said as she was glued to Koko's arm

"Whatever but what's up with you?" it's not like Sumire to be all over Koko like this. Even though they are dating for almost two years right now

"Koko gave her a stuffed bear and dedicated a song to her, it's their anniversary" Hotaru said in her stoic voice

"Oh! Well then let's go" I said as we got inside the car and went to the airport. I fished the blue Ipod from my pocket, attached my ear plugs to it and listened to the songs. We nearly have the same taste in music and with that I fell asleep, still thinking about the brunette aka T-Cherry

**

* * *

**

**So how was it ? I'm not saying it's awesome but I'm an author who's about to enter school and I need to concentrate and frankly having Natsume n Mikan in ur mind 24/7 isn't good for ur grades =_=" so review fast so that I could upload it n finish this story too. I'll probably make it in 5 chapyz or so :D Yoroshikuuuu  
**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**The DJ of my Heart  
**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_**This story will be mostly Natsume's POV ^^ pls enjoy reading it **_

* * *

I was never fond of Gakuen Alice, it was filled with suck ups rich snobs from students to teachers. And right now, I was sitting in the classroom with a mob of girls staring at me as I pretended to sleep

"Bonjour my cute students" oh look it's the homeroom teach, you can't tell at first time if the teach was born as a male or not, but I saw him once enter the guys restroom -which I don't use at all- and I knew he wasn't a girl. I mean he wears women's dresses in pink or purple with frills. Frilss! we are talking about

"We have a new flower joining our bouquet, today. So please welcome her with open arms" Her? Great more fan girls, damn!

What! you say why I hate girls? easy because they're stupid, ok not all of them for T-Cherry never left my thoughts since that night, and my sis is a psycho. At least the girls I dated are, at first I thought they have brain but then either they get too possessive or too clingy

"Mikan Sakura desu, douzo yoroshiku " her voice sounds kind of familiar. I took my manga off and looked at the new girl, she had big hazel orbs with matching chocolate brown hair, no make up, uniform styled in her own way, but she wasn't showing any cleavage or something, she's kind of cute with her low twin tails. Cute yet Cool

"Mikan-chan, you will sit next to Natsume Hyuuga, the guy who has his feet on the desk" she just nodded and did as she was told

"Hi, hope we get along" she said with a smile. I fought the urge to blush, so to not embarrass myself I just nodded with a Hn

"Have we met before? it seems to me like I know you from somewhere" she asked

"Are you trying to hit on me?" I smirked, she blushed. Kawai

"B-aka why would I hit on you? I don't know you that well" now that's a reply I never heard from a girl before

"Because I' m good looking duhh" she rolled her eyes

"You know what just forget it Hyuuga" oh she got angry

"I hate it when people call me by my last name. It's Natsume for you" I put my manga on my face and resumed sleeping actually I was stealing glances at my new seat mate, Mikan Sakura.

Her voice reminds me of T-Cherry, I wonder if they are one person. And I could feel Hotaru and Ruka's eyes on us, that's not good

* * *

__

Lunch Time

After I managed to pass through my fan girls, I went to our clique's table but it seems that they had company. Oh it's Sakura

"Hey Natsume" Ruka greeted me as he wrapped his arm around my sister " We invited Mikan to sit with us"

"Yo!" I looked at Mikan who pretended to ignore me " I see you've met the gang" I sat next to her

"And I thought that I could have some peace, away from your presence" she glared at me

"Um...You guys know each other?" Misaki asked

"Sadly, we sit next to each other, in Narumi's class" she replied with a sight. I have to say I was so amused aside from Hotaru, no girl ever talked to me that way

"Yes, we do" I threw my arm around her shoulder, which earned me a glare from the brunette and astonished/amusent glances from my friends

"Who's macking on the other homie?" she pinched my hand and smirked. Hey she talks Hip Hop language

"Way to go shorty, you did your homework" I messed her hair, she was about to say a come-back but Sumire had to ruin my fun

"Anyway I'm so happy that you helped Koko with the song. I loved the lyrics a lot" she hugged Koko's arm and winked at Mikan "Arigato ne Mi-chan"

Mikan chuckled and gave her a two-fingers salute " Anytime gal"

"You've met each other before?" I asked

"Yup. I used to help at a music shop in Hokkaido, and Koko came and asked for a song for his girl. I just couldn't stop myself when he kept talking to himself and saying what song should I choose for her, I don't want to get beaten up or something. It was hilarious" I smirked as the others laughed while Koko just blushed and scratched the back of his head

"You actually saved my ass Mikan. She helped me choose the right one among tons of DJs" Then is there's a chance that..?

"What song ?" I asked. Sumire took out her green Ipod

"This one" I took the plugs and listened to Dj Tony Fly- In Your Eyes

"Hey I know this song. I heard another version of it though, it's for DJ Foggy" The same one I found in the Ipod

"Eh? never knew that you were into this kind of songs Nat" Tsubasa joked it seems I was the last one to hear it

"Baka it's in here" I glared at him as I fished the blue Ipod that I found in font of the club

"Hey that's mine" Mikan said, her face shining in happiness. I was taken by surprise, then could she be the DJ I've been searching for?

"Oh really then prove it little girl" she cutely puffed her cheeks in annoyance

"Fine, I'll tell you the first ten songs on the playlist" I nodded with a challenging smirk

"Morning After Dark, Ching a Ling, Remember the name, Howling, Numb ft Encore, Elevator, Lose yourself, Zetsoubu Billy, My Immortal, Femme Like You" she said in one breath with a smug look on her face

"And it has the Kuro Shitsuji theme with a label on the back that said MandarineS Which is my name for the record" she added with a glare

Mandarine means Tangerine in English and Mikan in Japanese, and S stands for Sakura. Je Comprends maintenant, quoi? I'm a Hyuuga so speaking french is no big deal

"You are right" she beamed and held her hand, but if she was expecting that I'll give it to her easily then she is wrong

"But who said I'm gonna give it back shorty?" I hid it in my pocket and rested my head on my hand. Her brown orbs were wide open

"Because that's mine, I worked my ass off to buy it and it means a lot to me" she balled her fist

"But don't they say finders keepers?" I retorted, she took a breath and pinched the bridge of her nose, annoying people is fun but annoying this one is much more better. The gang kept silent and just looked at me then at Mikan, I bet they were having a blast because I'm out of character.

Usually I would ignore a girl but this one is different

" Listen son, I don't think that talking with you will bring out any result so what do I have to do to get my baby back?" she spat every word with as much venom as she could muster. Anything she said? then this should be fun

"Anything? then... be my maid for a week" I felt my smirk grew wider at her horrified face. Now that's funny

"And why would I agree to that ?" she crossed her arms over her chest

"Because I'll crash your little baby if you don't"

"Don't...Fine I'll do it" she slumped in her seat, the others burst out laughing at our little episode. And I just smirked in triumph

__

'I found you T-Cherry'

I was sure that it's her. The music, her voice everything screams that she is the DJ that captured my heart with her beats

We were walking back to class with the gang and all the while Mikan kept staring at me as if she was trying to remember something

"What? falling for me already?" she glared at me, still Cute

"Yeah Mikan what's wrong?" Hotaru asked

"I swear I saw you before but were? with that cocky attitude it's hard to forget you" she mused. I leaned in and whispered in her ear "Drop it like it's hot DJ"

"You!" she shouted "The baller that got the peeps all pumped up that night" she pointed a finger at me

"Huh what does she mean?" Misaki asked, I'm not surprised Misaki and the girls have no knowledge in the double H dictionary

"It means the pro that got the people all excited and pumped up" Ruka explained

"So that makes you DJ T-Cherry ?" Hotaru asked Mikan who nodded

"No wonder, you have good taste in music" Koko grinned at her

"Thankx Homie" she high fived with him

"So how long have you been working at that club?" Sumire smiled and hooked her arms around Mikan

"Well for...Dunno... two months?" she replied

"That's long and judging by the _peep's_ reaction and from what we heard, you were so awesome" Misaki said

She blushed " Thanks girls, but still I have a long way ahead of me if I want to be the top"

"Don't worry if I approved of your music then it means you don't suck at it" I want her to direct her attention on me

"And you have issues, Psychopath" she said

"Don't forget you're my maid for a week, and if you don't keep your promise" I showed her, her Ipod "...you can kiss your Ipod Bye bye"

"No please, I love that one and it has all my songs and remixs" she panicked " I'll do anything"

I nodded and grabbed her by the hand " Then follow me"

"Where are you going ?" I heard Hotaru ask but her tone held some kind of malice in it

"Ditching class and she's my maid, so she has to come with me. Later" I dragged Mikan by the hand, she struggled at first but eventually gave up

"Sit down" I ordered her as we arrived at my sanctuary. The Sakura Tree, she pouted but followed my order

"If you want to ditch class then fine by me but why do I have to come with you?" she glared at me as I sat down next to her

"I'm using you as a pillow duhh" I said and rested my head on her lap and began to read my manga

"You're hurting my knees, get off me" she tried to push me away, I glared at her but she seemed unfazed

"Shut up, you're my maid remember" she sighed and sat there in silence

"Ne Natsume, I'm bored. Give me some music" she poked my head

"Nice try but here, you can use mine" I grabbed my Ipod touch and threw it at her. She caught it and turned it to the max

After a while I felt her stop moving and huming like she did at first, not that I mind- her voice was relaxing. I raised my head and saw the rise and fall of her chest, I couldn't help but smile

"Seriously, she fell asleep" I took the right plug and put it on my left ear. No wonder she fell asleep it was Make Love for Big Bang, now don't get me wrong, it's my sister who dared me to put it in my Ipod and listen to it for a whole good two weeks. And secretly I came to like it a little, I'm cool with it but that doesn't mean I'm getting soft or any shit of that

__

**I always see you when I close my eyes, you're on my mind**  
**So can't you see, I need you right here with me, close by my side**  
**This time for sure, Gonna let you know, My love is straight from the heart**

I looked at Mikan's face, she was beautiful, her skin flawless, her cheeks naturally red and I stared a little more at her pink lips. I don't know what made me do it but I did.

I leaned in and kissed Mikan on the lips, after a few seconds I pulled back and didn't believe what I've just done

"Hmmm. Cotton Candy" she mumbled and her head fell on my shoulder, I chuckled lightly and rested my head on hers

"I guess I fell in love with the DJ huh?" and closed my eyes

* * *

**Do you like this chapy? ^^ Review pls maybe you'll find it a rush in the next chapters but I hope you still like this story Jaa naa~ and I so love Hip Hop, even though I can't dance T^T Sucks for me **


	3. Chapter 3

****

**The DJ of my Heart  
**

**Chapter 3  
**

* * *

_**This story will be mostly Natsume's POV ^^ pls enjoy reading it **_

* * *

This past week was the best, because I had a lovely yet clumsy maid under my service namely Mikan. I gave her, her Ipod back but in exchange she had to be my pillow when I'm at the sakura tree and she had to stay by my side all day and she had to spoon feed me at lunch and dinner and sometimes I made her cook something for me or clean my dorm room and do my homework

Yup I enjoyed myself this week and it seems that my friends noticed that I had took interest in Mikan so they didn't stop teasing me about it but I'm glad Mikan is dense or it would be kind of hard to explain

But right now I'm heading to the music room while carrying a huge harp. How did I end up with a harp in my arms? well I usually avoid to pass by the teachers room but today I dunno why I did the contrary.

Narumi saw me and brain washed me to place it back in the music room at the third floor, the guy that was also brain washed and convinced to carry it kept complaining on how heavy it is -which annoyed me to the max- and with a simple glare, he ran away leaving me to do this job alone  
Tch what an idiot!

But it wasn't that heavy. I practice martial arts for self defense and they force us to carry things much more heavier than this stupid harp

Anyways as I neared the classroom, I heard someone playing My Immortal on the piano. I stood by the door and listened to it, ignoring everything and just concentrating on the song

_'Ah it stopped' _I sighed and slid the door open. I heard a girly voice gasp in surprise

"Natsume!" it was Mikan "What are you doing?" I felt the weight on my arms became much more lighter now. She helped me put it in its right place

"Shorty what are you doing here? "she scratched the back of her head

"Hehe I got lost and found myself here" I flickered her forehead. Typical her, in just one week I came to know her and her antics

"Why on earth were you carrying that harp?" she asked and rubber forehead

"Our gay sensei asked me to do it" I replied with a shrug, she giggled

"You mean he activated his secret weapon and forced you to do it" I nodded with a smirk

"Yup and that too" I looked at her "You played it nicely little girl" she tilted her head to one side, obviously she didn't comprehend

"Eh? played what?" I rolled my eyes, dense as ever

"My Immortal, you idiot" she mouthed an 'OH'

"Thanks. Ne do you play any instrument?" she asked me as she sat on the chair and began to hit some notes

"Guitar both classic and electric, drums, keyboards. And piano too but I was forced by my mother to learn it" I stood next to her "You?"

"Me too plus the violin" impressive! she's talented

"Hey little girl are you just lying to impress me or can you do that for real?" I love to tease her. Oh here comes her glare

"Idiot, why would I lie it will only get me in trouble right? damn man I have mad props you know" here comes her other side, sometimes she forgets and starts to talk like a Break dancer

"Little girl do you break dance?"

"Just a little, I was the DJ in a club for two months, so I picked up some moves and a hell of vocabulary" I chuckled

"But you were off da hook, that night. The best performance I've ever saw" Teasing time. I went to her and and lifted her chin

"So you were drooling at the sway of my body huh? never knew you were a perverted little girl"she blushed at our proximity and I'm glad coz I've more self control than her. Or I would be blushing like an idiot too

"Baka not in a million years" she shoved me and picked an electric guitar and gave it to me "Show me what you can do"

"Fine" I took the Guitar and connected it with the speaker, turned the volume low as not to catch other people's attention and began to hit on some random notes

"Hold it" I stopped and she grabbed a violin "Play that piece again"

"What are you thinking?" I asked. She smiled

"I'll try and keep up with you, using the violin" she beamed.

"Huh? that won't work Baka" she pouted cutely

"It will, just do it. There's nothing wrong if we try" I shrugged and began to play, she followed me on the violin and surprisingly it worked, they matched each other

"See I told you it will " she smiled cheekily as we were done

"I give you the credits for that one" That was the best, I never thought of that

"Oh no it's already six?" she shouted suddenly

"Oi so what, you live inside the campus" I replied nonchalantly. She hurriedly searched for her bag and dashed to the door

"No that's not it I have to do my Math homework or ghetto old school Jin-Jin will kill me for sure. Jaa nee Natsume" I didn't know why but I had to stop her

"Wait!" she turned around

"What?" she asked. Now what the shit I'm supposed to say

"Can we meet again tomorrow. Here, at the same time?" what shit am I saying right now? get a grip Natsume, you never had problems with chicks before. Why am I acting like an idiot in front of her at this moment? I wanted to slap myself but that would be even more weirder

"Sure why not, and maybe you can come to my room and we'll remix some songs together" she smiled. I smirked, well that went out well

"Yeah, why not? but make sure to not jump on me Shorty, I'm irresistible you know" she blushed ten shades of red, I laughed mentally at her red face "Oh you're blushing so that means you were having perverted thoughts about me ey?"

"You're the worst, jerk" she stomped her foot and dashed, still blushing.

"Cute" I mumbled and ruffled my hair and decided I had nothing to do so I better get back to my room.

And that's how we made it a habit for us to meet after classes at the music room and play music together and sing. We would fight over some notes or I would tease her and she gets mad but it was all in a friendly way and day by day, my love for her grew much more. I wanted to confess but I couldn't, was I afraid to ruin our friendship? tch yeah! Take a hike, to tell the truth I dunno why I'm hesitating

One day the little girl didn't come and I was worried. So I decided to wait till the next morning, but still I couldn't shake off the feeling that something will happen

The next day Mikan came running to our table when we were having breakfast

"Guys! I've made it" she was waving a paper in the air

"Where have you been yesterday little girl?" I asked as I stood up and glared at her

"And what's up with you?" Sumire asked her

"Sorry Natsume but I was taking care of my transfer papers" she smiled sadly

"Transfer ?" (Hotaru)

"Papers?" (Koko)

"Explain little girl" she sat down, looking half happy, half sad

"I applied to Abindon Music and Dance Acedemy. And I got accepted" To say that we were shocked was an understatement

"Abindon? as in Abindon in Australia?" Sumire gaped but then she along with the rest stood up and jumped on Mikan

"That's so cool. If you study there, then you'll develop your skills in playing music and your dream of becoming the top DJ will come true" Misaki beamed

"Yeah but I have to leave you guys then" she said quietly. The gang's enthousiasm lowered down but nontheless they tried to cheer Mikan up, as for me I just stood there unable to say anything

"No worries M, we'll keep in touch. You just have to focus on your studies there and do your best" Tsubasa said and the rest agreed with him

"Natsume what do you think?" I was still in some kind of daze until I felt Hotaru poke me, none too gently

"Oh yeah...I...Congratulations, hope you do your best. So when are you going to leave?" way to go Natsume I fought the urge to roll my eyes

"Next month" that soon? I have a bizarre feeling inside of me and I hate it

"Well till then we'll make good memories with Mikan and we're going to Central Town and hang around there what do you say?" Ruka said and eyed each one of us. Misaki and Sumire went to Mikan and hugged her

"We're going to miss you here Mikan" they chorused "Me too gals" she hugged them back

For the rest of the month we usually went to Central Town and took pictures with Mikan and stuff, the gang had left us alone a couple of times, probably so that I could confess to her but I didn't have the guts to do it. I ended up blowing my chances

Today we were standing with Mikan in the airport the girls shared hugs and kisses with her and the guys too

"Excuse us we need to go to the bathroom and we must have an escort" Sumire and Misaki dragged their boyfriends by the hand and disappeared

"Ruka, there's something I want you to buy for me come on" she too dragged poor Ruka by the collar. I feel sorry for Ruka because he's dating my sister

"So...ano...Natsume?" Mikan's voice caught my attention and I turned to look at her chocolate pools. She smiled shyly and gave me a quick friendly hug

"I'm going to miss you, all of you" she beamed "And when I come back, I hope I can play music with you just like we used to ne?"

I just nodded at her. Shit! Aho say something to her

"Ore wa..." she looked at me"Ore wa..." I just can't let it out, I sighed

"Take care Mikan, Chantto matteru ze" I felt my lips tug upwards "And here" I took one of my favorite wrist bands that I was wearing and gave it to her

"Don't you dare forget me Little girl ok?" she smiled at me. How I'm gonna miss her smiles

"Natsume with that attitude of yours you're hard to forget" I chuckled "And thanks, I'll always wear it" she put it on her wrist

"My flight leaves in 5 minutes. I have to go now" she lifted her bags "See you Son" she waved and made her way to the gate

"Oi T-Cherry" she spun around "When you come back there's something I have to tell you. So look forward to it" she smirked

"Ryookai, then I'm counting on you to remember. Bye" she winked and smiled cheerfully and with that Mikan left to Australia.

"Natsume are you ok?" Ruka asked as he came back with the gang. I nodded

"Did you do it?" Hotaru raised her eyebrow. I shook my head...Oh I'm in deep shit

"You didn't? you Idiot" she took her weird baka gun and was about to fire it at my face. I guess that's my cue to run away

* * *

**Hehe Please review if you like it ^^ and wait for the Epuilogue :D Hope you liked it **


	4. Epilogue

****

**The DJ of my Heart  
**

**Epilogue  
**

* * *

_**This story will be mostly Natsume's POV ^^ pls enjoy reading it **_

* * *

**After Five Years**

Music, lights, people dancing, woman trying to flirt with me and me stuck with my sister and her fiancee Ruka and the rest of the gang. It feels like a deja-vu, just that the DJ this time didn't suck like it did five years ago

"Natsume, aren't you going to dance?" Ruka asked me with a smile. I gulped down my drink

"Don't want to, I'll get molested in the dance floor if I did." they laughed as I sighed "Remind me what am I doing here again?"

"To enjoy yourself! a friend of mine is hosting this party, and DJ Lil M is currently playing some sick beats right now" Koko replied _'There's only one DJ for me and I didn't hear something from her for three long years'_

"What's up with this DJ Lil M that everyone is talking about?" I glared at an ugly hag that tried to come close to me

"You mean, you never saw her before?" Sumire asked and the rest smirked

"No and I've been busy with work so why would I waste my time on her?" I ran my fingers through my hair "Beside I already have my Mikan" I mumbled but Ruka and Hotaru were the only ones who heard me

"I want you to meet her Natsume. She's very cool to hang around with" Tsubasa said as Misaki and the rest nodded

"You know her?" he shrugged

"I own a producing company so I've got to know the most talented people in the entertaining field " he sipped on his drink

"I pass" I crossed my arms behind my head and put my legs on the table

"Rude from you bro" Hotaru mumbled while I shrugged at her. I don't have time to hook up with some random women even though I must admit that she's very good at her job. I dunno why but her style reminds me of Mikan's, just like the first time I heard her in that club

"Now everybody I would like you to welcome my friend Anna Umenomiya with my fellow DJ Yuu on stage and perhaps grace us with her new hit songs?" people clapped and whistled. I stood up and looked at the stage.

There was a guy wearing glasses with a girl who had short hair and was wearing an evening dress and next to them stood another women wearing boots and skinny jeans with a sleeveless top, it's Mikan!

"Thank you Lil M, after this song we'll be back to you" I heard Anna say in the mic. She's a famous singer and I worked with her a couple of times, The Hyuugas conquered every business

_**Play Drew Sidora- Till The Dawn**_

_**Oh Oh [x4]**_  
_**Out on the weekend [x4]**_  
_**Let them in, get the lights, let party begin**_  
_**Mix a little love, get the mood jumpin**_  
_**From New York to Miami by ten**_  
_**I think I'm ready to go**_

"What's going on bro? it seems as if you saw a ghost " Hotaru asked sarcastically

"Yeah or maybe you saw Mikan?" Sumire finished with a smirk. Morons!

"You knew she was back and didn't tell me?" I glared at them. They shrugged

"Chillax man, it was a surprise" Tsubasa said in his carefree tone. How I hate them right now

"Yeah and she came back last week but she was busy preparing for this party and stuff, and you were out of city" Ruka retorted

"Dude! instead of glaring at us right now why don't you go and talk with her? to catch up and maybe to tell her The You Know What" Koko said as he hugged Sumire

"I hate you" I rolled my eyes and stood up to search for my little girl. I left them laughing their asses out _'Stupid drunk friends'_

_**I think I'm ready to go**_  
_**High, every time that we hit up our spot**_  
_**See everyone in line, and they payin a lot**_  
_**accept their payin for the night**_  
_**cuz the drinks are fixed**_  
_**But the music is free**_  
_**You want it, you got it**_  
_**You need it, but you know you gotta have it boy**_  
_**The music is freein'**_  
_**(Out on the weekend, Out on the weekend, weekend)**_

I had a hard time looking for her because everyone was dancing and it was just crowded for short. I wanted to dance too but finding Mikan is my priority

"Just where is that girl?" I leaned on the bar. It've been what felt like ages and still no trace of her

**_Slip, gone until the dawn's gone with me_**  
**_Gone until the dawn's gone with me_**  
**_Where the music is free_**  
**_Slip, gone until the dawn's gone with me_**  
**_(Out on the weekend, on the weekend, weekend)_**

I resumed searching for a familiar brunette but I wasn't looking where I was going. So I bumped into someone

"Itta! Gomenasai" I helped the person stood up and went back to my task

I felt my shoulder hit someone's and heard a gasp

"Oi can't you at least apologize?" the person said, I looked behind me. I smirked because Mikan didn't recognize me for her back was turned to me as she picked up her glass

"I'm expecting an apo..." I hugged from behind "Chotto, let go of me" she struggled

"I found you T-Cherry" I whispered in her ear. Her struggling slowed down as she put her hands on mine

"I'm back Natsume" How I missed the way she said my name. I let go of her so that we were facing each other, my arms still around her waist

I eyed her from head to toe. There stood a beautiful brunette clad in skinny jeans, a black spaghetti strap top that was cut at the end and showed her belly button, high heeled knee-length boots with her hair was let down and she wore my wrist band.

"I see you're still keeping my wrist band" she giggled

"You never see me out without this" she looked at me with with her brown orbs "I missed you Natsume" she hugged me again

"Mikan, I..." I heard the music stop and another one began

"This song is for the couples in here. Hope you like it" I yanked Mikan's hand and dragged her to the dance floor where the couples were getting a little bit intimate. But who gives a shit about them

**_Play Kylie Minogue- In Your Eyes_**

**_What on earth am I meant to do_**  
**_In this crowded place there is only you_**  
**_Was going to leave now I have to stay_**  
**_U have taken my breath away_**  
**_Ooh, is the world still spinning around_**  
**_(Spinning around)_**  
**_Ooh, I don't feel like coming down_**

I put my arm around her waist and she shyly put hers on my shoulder. We danced in sync

"So how've you been these past years?" she asked

"Not so cool, I drowned myself in work to forget..." I knew she was about to ask but I cut her off "..and you how've you been?"

"Hmm...after I graduated from Abindon, I started to work for a music company there and by chance, they heard me while I was remixing one of my songs so they liked it and I guess that's how I went from DJ T-Cherry to DJ Lil M" she smiled

**_It's In Your Eyes_**  
**_I can tell what you're thinking_**  
**_My heart is sinking too_**  
**_It's no surprise_**  
**_I've been watching U lately_**  
**_I want to make it with you_**

I spun her around so that her back was leaning on my chest and my hands were resting on her bare stomach, that felt like silk

"Mikan, remember what I told you the day when you left?" I felt her body tense, but then she nodded

"Yeah never left my mind. So what's up?" I rested my chin on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around my neck from behind

"First, do you have someone in your mind or are you seeing someone?"

"No I'm not for now but there is a guy that was in my thoughts the whole time I was in Australia" I held her tighter without knowing it

"And mind describe me this guy?" she giggled again

"Well he has a cocky attitude and he plays music like me, the first time I saw him I knew he was special. He captured my attention with his rhythm and the sway of his body, and with his music" she replied softly. I clenched my jaw

"And?" she turned around and faced me with a playful smirk plastered on her pink lips

"And this..." she pulled me down and kissed me...She kissed me! I brought her even closer to me as I kissed back. I resisted the urge to groan as she allowed me to explore her mouth and deepen the kiss, we broke apart after a few minutes

That was the best kiss ever, not that I've kissed many girls, after I met Mikan I stopped dating and when she left I was too preoccupied with work to date someone, beside Mikan is the only one for me. And here is she now in my arms

_**It's in your eyes**_  
_**I can tell what you're thinking**_  
_**My heart is sinking too**_  
_**It's no surprise**_  
_**(No surprise, no surprise)**_  
_**I've been watching you lately**_  
_**I want to make it with you**_  
_**It's in your eyes**_

"I love you, will you be my girl?" I whispered in her ear. She tip toed and whispered in mine the answer that made me want to scream from joy. God! I sound like an idiot

"I love you too, you were inside my thoughts since the first day I met you Natsume" we got engaged in another heated make out session

"Natsume I have to go after the song is over, I should go back to play more music" Mikan pouted as I felt her arms unhooking from around me

"Oh no you won't" I grabbed her hands and stopped her, I fished my cell phone and quickly texted Tsubasa

"Oi, Natsume what are you doing?" she asked. I smirked

"You'll see" I mumbled in her ear and nibbled it

"Ladies and gents, we'll continue the night with the company of Anna-san and DJ Yuu. Because Lil M is currently busy with something...Or Someone" Tsubasa said in the mic and gave it back to Anna who resumed singing

"Smooth man" I shrugged in satisfaction

"Just for tonight you don't have to be the DJ of everybody" I whispered "because you're the DJ of my hear. I'll never let you go, ever again"

"Hmm...So that means I'll be stuck with you 24/7 ?" she pouted cutely and I nodded, probably grinning like an idiot

"Couldn' t ask for more" she smiled. I rested my forehead on hers as we swayed with the flow of music

Falling in love with the DJ is the best thing I've ever done in my life

* * *

**I so enjoyed writing the part of when they were dancing together ^/^ :D hope you liked it and this is the end. Please review and add it to your favorite List :)  
**

**P.S: please read my other stories 'The Heart Breaker' and 'Dark Secret: Kanojo no Himitsu' and my first one-shot 'Friends or Lovers: Kare to Kano no Hanashi' ^^ Yoroshiku  
**


End file.
